Iceberg Lettuce
by poppiseed
Summary: Aurora is infatuated with the mysterious new teacher who she only sees during lunch. But what happens when she finds out that this beauty is actually her new ELA teacher? And that Maleficent is more than just another leader. Maleficent/Aurora -Malora Bits of Lost Girl included cause i adore kenzi,Bo,Lauren and ofcourse the rest of the cast as much as i adore Maleficent.
1. Chapter 1

She bit her lips, the bottom layer burning a vivid red as her whole fang like teeth pulled away from the skin. The blues of her eyes continued peering straight into green forest hiding behind thick black lashes, shading like dark clouds. "Aurora!" a voice called as if waking her up, the sound striking a nerve as she blinked from the sweet daze. Her response was a harsh simple question that was replied with a glare from the jumpy brunette. "Hay dip shit, whats up with the attitude!" the blonde rolled her eyes in response turning her attention back to the lovely brunette a few tables away, hunched over her seat as her fingers moved a black pen elegantly , writing marks onto the papers that seemed to had already been filled out. A man sat next to her, Aurora couldn't really put together his words but she presumed it to be something funny, since he smiled wide laughing and nudging the brunette who would only look up every now and then with a thin smile that reverted quickly back to the straight line on her lips.

She looked closely now, though her position was the same, the dark color around her pupils darkened as it narrowed tracing the curves of the pale skin, viewing the thin body moving into a stretch with long arms above her head, the white blouse she wore slipping up to reveal a peak of smooth milk flesh beneath, her breast poking up before she moved back down to the table her fingers wrapping around a black mug pulling it to her mouth as she drink.

"Her names " Aurora turned to her friend interested in her statement though wondering if they were looking at the same person. "What...are you talking about" Her question was more of a statement which was only replied with a sarcastic laugh from the black haired friend, who moved a fry to her lips. The blonde waited watching her friend eat, "The sexy brunette that you've been devouring with your eyes is . She the English teacher...I think. She's new so i'm not 1 hundi on it" Aurora's brow moved up as her lips curved into a admitting smile, was it really that obvious or because Kenzi knew her so well. "I wasn't eating her alive" The skinny tall friend looked at her again her crystal gray eyes narrowing in a display of her disagreement, "Damn blondie your too good at denying things" Aurora only laughed slumping over at her defeat, she didn't think that her looks were that...that noticeable, often times she could fake it, look at the window when she saw on the corner of her eye someone looking at her or just look down at her phone whenever she thought the woman could sense her.

"Oh I saw you boy toy flirting his ass away" Her blonde hair moved out of her face as she looked back up to her friend not at all interested. "I thought you guys were a couple, I mean he's a fucking man hor all over these slutty girls" A laugh escaped Aurora's lips as she heard her friends words, they were true of-course but hearing them out loud was that much funnier. The blonde started talking to her friend, well listening since she didn't really add much to the conversation accept agreeing every now and then, what she didn't know was that the woman she looked at earlier heard the sweetness of her laugh among all of the noise in her lunch room.

The keen ears twitching just a bit as she heard the unusually fascinating sound, it was pure as if one of a young child though its tone held more maturity. She looked in the direction of the sweet sound that was slowly turning into music, her eyes locked onto a blonde, cheeks rosy and eyes a vibrant blue, pink lips resting in a comfortable smile that opened to laugh on and held onto her pen the movement she had been making stopping as her eyes examined the girl, she hadn't seen her before though she recognized the face from somewhere but couldn't recall the moment at all. "And then I told her, girl i really can't...Mal are you listening?" She turned to the man with a confused look with lasted mere seconds before resting on a calm structured expression. "Pardon I was a bit occupied"

"Yeah sure" he spoke not believing in the woman's distraction."Who was the girl?" Maleficent knew the man was too into his story to continue pestering her about what exactly was the cause of her distraction. "Okay so I am very handsome, as we all know, and the student had the audacity to actually tell me my ass was fine, Mal the children these days are out of control." "they are adults" The woman spoke her words vibrating in the base of the throat not intended to be heard. "I guess your right" He spoke his attention back onto his friend who continued grading stopping every now and then as she seemed to doze off to something or one else. "Class is starting soon" Were the words that moved through Maleficent's lips again before she stood and began packing her things up. "You have a class next?" He asked her standing up as well taking the brown bag of a hardly touched sandwich and half finished vegetables into the trash. "Yes, my last one of the day" Tucking the books into a large faux leather tote that she threw over her shoulders, Maleficent made her way to the exit door of the large hall. She never ate anything at lunch, rather she liked being there because of the company she received, Diaval was like a stress reliever, often distracting her from her own thoughts and ideas.

As she moved through the various tables her green eyes were met by blue skies that clicked instantly with her own looking on with more than mere curiosity, she watched as the girl gazed on her tongue moving over pink lips, a action that took the woman by surprise causing her to lift a brow in wonder before a humorous smirk moved onto ruby lips, she didn't find anything funny in fact she was taken off balance for a moment ,why was it that this girl looked at her in such a way. She turned her attention from the student as she reached the door pushing her way through as the raven haired man followed behind.

"Oh my gosh I think she saw me" Aurora stressed looking down at her table even though the teacher was gone, "Dude she so fucking did, did you see it? She was probably thinking "WHAT THE FUCK!" when she saw you licking them lips" the comment was followed with a joking laugh that was intended only to rub the salt into the blondes embarrassment. "You think so?" she asked her voice nervous as she peeked her eyes through the hand she allowed to cover her face hiding the rosy hue of her cheeks. " I have no idea" Kenzi smiled moving the dark locks over her shoulder before she stood from the table taking the plate of finished hamburger and fries to the trash, her black Jeffrey Campbell Abner's giving her a height and structure she truly lacked.

The blonde made her way up as well throwing a loose purse over her shoulder, collecting the folders of work she was suppose to be working on. She made her way next to her friend who slapped her behind in effort to relax her mind that raced on about the events that occurred moments prior, a effort that didn't really work at all, except for gaining a few looks of interest and disgust. "Look vanilla ,if you want to sink you pretty teeth into that solid block of secrets and lettuce go ahead, I guess i'll just have watch your ass around her" "Don't you already watch it enough" The tall student gave a cheeky smile to her friend that jokingly faked a heart break moving her hands over her chest and dramatically gasping.

"I really am just attracted to her. I don't know why" Kenzi only smirked in response making her way to her class as she enjoyed the blonde who brainlessly followed too involved in her thoughts to realize her class was in the opposite direction. "Hay Aurora I have to get to class" The blonde looked up at her friend with a pout, which occurred mostly because she was still in the middle of her conversation and felt as if the joke filled model was not listening at all. "Your class...weren't we going to...Kenzi you bitch!" A laugh was the response Aurora received as she watched the noir haired beauty make her way onto the class room blowing a kiss to the girl as she closed the door in her face.

"Shit" Aurora cursed turning from the class room door and hurrying through the hall, her class was on the first floor which was a set of four long stairs of steps down. Rushing through the halls that quickly grew more free. "Shit shit shit" she mummered running down the flights of stairs, a movement which wasn't the best idea since she was wearing heels, they weren't high ones but not stumps either. Like the doping clumsy girl she was she tripped over one stair feeling her body fall, out of fear and the destined hurt she would soon be feeling Aurora closed her eyes moving the books closer to her body. At the side of her ears she heard a set of heels running over to her,she hadn't hit the marble floor at all rather she found herself held in warm arms her head hitting a pillow like surface. With a squirm and her eyes opening one after the other, the blonde watched her surrounding shine bright from the sun that escaped through the window, her books were dropped onto the floor and she was sure she could smell something sweet invade her nose.

"Are you okay?" The voice was deep, and raspy not threatening but new. It was a sound Aurora had never heard before, she looked up only to be met with deep green orbs that shun something strange with a look that seemed stoic and waited for a response. Aurora's hands had clung onto the sides of the woman's waist, the smooth fabric of the white blouse moving through her fingers, she held onto it even tighter trying to think of something to say to the woman she had evidently been lusting after every lunch.

"I...I'm sorry" she released her hold with the statement looking back down and backing away from the figure."I'm so sorry"

"Its fine" At the sound Aurora could feel her heart skip a beat, the voice just amplified the allure of the woman even more, she dropped onto the floor picking up the books that had scattered all over the floor. She was helped by the beauty who knelt down picking up a few things as well. "It's nothing" she gave a soft smile which wasn't shown but hung on the tips of her words, Aurora looked up taking the papers from the brunette that stood straightening her skirt that moved up a bit due to her kneeling down.

The blue crystals followed every movement the eyes moving up silky smooth legs long and toned, then reached a smooth curve that moved in to form a small waist that were only complimented with plump breast.

"Are you heading to class" Maleficent asked still fixing her clothing moving the shirt that Aurora clung onto back into her black pencil skirt. "Oh god" The blonde spoke louder than she intended her eyes quickly moving back to the ground of already packed things, her cheeks burned a warm pink as she shut her eyes mentally beating herself up for speaking so loud. "Excuse me?" Malificent asked wondering what was wrong as Aurora stood taking the books into her hand tucking it to one side.

"Thank you and yes I am heading to class though I am sure that i"m already late." "Oh" "Thank you for ummmm...saving my life" She spoke to the tall figure who only gave a softened look as a response, the blonde had decided that that expression was most likely content. "I can take you to class if you would like, I wouldn't want you to miss the lecture" "really!" The voice shook the woman, it had been such a change from the light whispers that escaped the girl's lips moments earlier that it was fairly strange to the woman. A look of assurance was given to Aurora from the teacher before she spoke to once again "Where are you heading?" "English, room 392 I think..." the blonde moved through some papers trying to find the schedule, lucky for her the change in her classes were so recent that she didn't have time to memorize them. She looked to the teacher who's eyebrows moved up, the blonde wasn't sure if it was confusion or something else.

"Very well lets go then" The older woman spoke moving ahead of the girl seeming to already know the direction which she was to move in. She didn't speak at all on the walk, Aurora stayed a few feet behind watching the woman's hips sway side to side. "God I'm turning into a total perv" the student thought moving her eyes to the woman's feet but having them later settle on the perfectly shaped ass again.

"Come in" A voice spoke as the teacher turned to her, blue eyes reaching amber ones before the door that was pulled open, she moved into the large hall packed with student's who spoke among one another. Aurora made her way in passing by the towering woman who stood against the door holding it open,"Thank you" she spoke softly expecting the woman to leave to where ever she was heading. "No problem. I am your new English teacher"

A gasp caught in the girls throat as the situation began to settle in her mind. "Okay okay so the sexy woman that I have been totally mentally fucking is my English teacher,the one I'll most likely have every week day. FUCK FUCK FUCK MY LIFE" she thought bitting her lips as she looked to the teacher. Giving a soft smile and hurrying to find a seat Aurora continued cursing her life taking a seat and thumping her head onto the desk. "How am i going to live" she asked herself.

The girl already couldn't bare just being a few feet away from the woman without having the desire to pounce on her and now she would have to be with her nearly everyday, it was bittersweet and conflicting and...and too fucking weird. Maleficent took her seat placing the bag on the side of her desk before taking a seat, she watched the girl's movements laughing softly at the student's childish behavior though she didn't exhibit it at all. "Strange child" she thought before moving to the black board and writing the assignments down.


	2. Chapter 2

Trying to avoid the woman's eyes as much as she could, Aurora glued her own to the sheets of paper passed around, her clear nails scratching ever of often against the paper, of-course the blonde was the only to notice since she had been examining every movement the woman made. "That's all for today, I haven't assigned any projects so all you guys have to do is read" she explained as the bell rung her voice raising as the shuffling increased, students packing their bags and leaving the room.

Lucky for Aurora she was one of the slowest people ever when it came to packing up, or that was the excuse she created for herself to hide the fact that she was too lost gazing at the plump ruby lips that spoke words, entering one ear and exiting the other not meaning anything to the student. " is something the matter?" The voice asked, Maleficent wondering if the girl needed any help since she seemed to be struggling to pack her bags, that was how it appeared but actually Aurora had snapped from her stare realizing the room was nearly empty and that she had to be heading home or somewhere other than staying in the room staring at the absolutely delicious woman.

"N-No Miss I'm" she gulped her eyes aiming down at the woman's breast that had been perked up due to the arms that stretched across her chest in a fold, "Im fine" Aurora turned her head from the woman back to her bag packing the last papers, well shoving them before nearly running out the teacher wasn't sure how to react, she remained in her same position with her body leaning against the large wooden desk where papers stayed. A arched brow lifted as she watched the door close, was the girl afraid of her? It would be a reasonable conclusion since Maleficent herself knew her appearance was intimidating but that didn't seem to be the case. The looks she received were always filled with wonderment or rather something else she couldn't put her finger on. All class she could sense the blonde staring at her intently, her eyes looking down at the paper every time Maleficent would turn around to see if the student had a question or needed help, but it was different, interesting, the way her actions seemed rash and spontaneous movements which included the actions she had just seen from the blonde moments prior. The teacher wasn't sure how to interpret it so she decided not to settling on her assumption that it was common behavior for students her age, though when she was that young she was far more daring.

Aurora was hurrying through the halls and up the stair case aiming to meet Kenzi who most likely was moving in slow motion through the field of students, she didn't speak her common apologizes as she passed through some people bumping against their shoulders. Her eyes were satisfied once they caught a glimpse of silk black hair complemented by a black corset and high thick heels, her small frame sway with every slow movement.

"Kenzi!" The hair swayed to a shoulder as a surprised face turned around in her direction the expression quickly turning to intrigue. "What speedy bee?" The quick joker asked stopping as her friend rushed over to her side breathing heavily from the quick movements she had made. Aurora wasn't one for activity, in fact she sucked at sports and anything that had to do with working out, well almost. "Shit Kenz!" Gray eyes widened in surprise, the 'S' on her friends word was harsh holding more than a simple statement. "What!" Kenzi asked holding the girl's forearm to slow her down even though Aurora's movement was a reasonable speed, "Moore, you know the teacher you mentioned the one I... You know..." She looked into her friends eyes trying to draw out the answer without actually saying it "The one you've been eye fucking" That wasn't the exact words she had planned to say but basically it was what she was egging on. "Yeah...I guess... Anyways" The long blonde strands bounced to her right shoulder as she took a seat on one of the school benches that were placed outside the building.

The school wasn't over yet but for Aurora and Kenzi it was, their last black class was a empty one which means it was meant to be filled with studying, getting help from teachers and extra stuff that didn't matter much to the girls. Stretching her arms out purposely pushing against her friends warm rose cheeks Kenzi jokingly laughed along with the girl who groaned in annoyance next to her. "She's my ELA teacher" The look in the vibrant crystal gray eyes spoke more the her opened both and smile smiling eyes, "No!" Aurora nodded her head 'yes' letting it drop into the palm of her hand. She felt the warm light softly warm her neck shielded by sleek hair. "FUCK yes! Are you happy? Rora that's a good thing, now you can fuck her before and after class" The comment was a obvious joke which only received a weak glare from Aurora. "I don't know what to do. Every time she walk by or talk , all I can do is just stare.

"Seriously just stare, i feel so stupid cause i can never say anything or look her in the eyes for long" She now moved herself in a more comfortable position her back only bent slightly and head tilted softly to view the expressive woman next to her. "That's called love at first sight baby. It's how i felt when I first met you" "Bullshit!" "Complete bull" Kenzi admitted getting a chuckle from her expressive friend who's red cheeks softened both due to her calm environment and posture. "No but seriously I knew I'd love you when I first saw you , plus it's the exact opposite i feel whenever i see..." her head turned from Aurora and forward as she rolled her eyes a angry groan echoing in her friends ear.

The blue eyes followed the direction of gray ones only to meet a confident smile and another blonde on one arm. "Phillip" her nose crinkled as the name sounded in her head. The thought of the cocky football player made her cringe, not just because she hates his superficial, womanizing personality, but because she was forced to pretend to be in love with the him. "Yo where were you last night?" the question was a obvious statement only assisted with the proper way of being interpreted, she sighed tilting her head to the side as she let the pale lids over blue oceans lower in annoyance, a emotion that was farther expressed through her loud sigh. "Because I had homework" She didn't bother to stand up for him and the girl on his arm, rather she remained seated next the Kenzi who now occupied herself with her phone surfing through Tumblr biting the urge to curse the "pest" or so she called him, out. Phillip continued commanding the blonde around stating how they needed to keep up their "relationship" status if she didn't want to end up poor and useless, a alternative which seemed impossible since her family was incredibly wealthy. The man rolled his tongue on about attending school parties, which the blonde hated primarily because she hated alcohol, meat, and more importantly drugs, her smile curved as the blonde next to him giggled while he babbled on about her attire and attitude explaining the so called faults in the fragile student.

"You fucking prick" Kenzi finally stated after holding back the words she longed to say since she viewed the muscular cocky meat head. "What you say freak?" The insult was aimed to go far deeper than it actually went, the girl had grown a thick skin and the petty insults no longer sting as much as they used stood from the hard metal bench that was drilled into the cement of the campus exterior her heels assisting her in the defensive pose she formed. "I said YOU...FUCKING...wait i think there was one part that was meant to send you off ummmm" she sung the last part dragging on her sarcastic insult until meeting taunting eyes with a heated smile, that was meant to burn the man back a few steps. "PRICK YOU FUCKING PRICK. Did you hear that Phillip. You're a fucking prick" The blonde on his arm looked at the girl as if she had been offended before staring at the player that smirked ,his lips holding anger more than joy. She tugged on his arm trying to get him to say something, a movement that didn't make much change.

Aurora looked at the girl not hiding the smile that formed on her lips in amusement. "Do you think that's funny?" The other blonde finally spoke her dead split ends moving stiffly in the warm breeze. The girl didn't respond, she found no interest in entertaining one of Phillips little play things, moving her eyes from frowning brown ones that hid behind artificial blue contacts, Aurora gave a look to the man that glared at her best friend, his orbs turning quickly to the blonde who looked to him.

"You better keep her on a leash Rora" her mocked the nickname Kenzi had given her shooting a deadly stare back at the noir haired student who folded her arms her expression not changing.

"Listen Phillip" her voice was low and soft as it normally was, though this time she seemed tired, Aurora's mind was to filled with images of the breath taking teacher to make space for the cocky sport man who hated to be challenged even when it came to comebacks. "I don't think...I can make it to the next party" She turned her attention to the ground expecting to her a arrogant growl and threatening sneer, but she didn't get that instead she felt ruff hand grab her face pulling it upward with force, a movement that made her feel as if the bones in her neck would looked at the action taken back, yeah the boy was full of himself, yeah he was a complete asshole, but when it came to Aurora he was never aggressive, at least not this much. His emotions always seemed on edge particularly because he cared about his status and second because he didn't care for the blonde. His aggression must had been from the frivolous actions of the skinny talkative woman and Aurora's rejection ,even though it wasn't anything new. Aurora could feel the warm water meet the edge of her eyes, she wasn't afraid, or rather she didn't dare to admit it but the actual movement hurt, a lot. His grip was too tight, his voice too threatening, her movement too late.

"Hay!" a foreign voice interrupted causing the boy to drop his hold ending his phrases that hadn't reached Aurora's ears at all. "Those actions weren't really appropriate were they" It was the man from the lunch room, who was always seen around . His raven hair curled softly and prim suit accompanied with sleeves rolled up lazily. He leaned her head trying to get a good glare in at Philip before turning to Aurora who moved her jaw a little rubbing the heat and burn from her cheeks. Philip argued that the man was invading 'personal' matters and needed to leave but his efforts didn't do much as the man commanded him to leave. A action he resisted to do before unwillingly leaving, a action that happened seconds after another glare was shot at Kenzi who had taken off one shoe hoping to beat the player to a pulp.

"Sorry"Aurora said looking at the man only a little. He claimed that it was no problem, advising Aurora to carry pepper spray to shoot it in his eyes next time. A giggle was followed by his suggestion that was only accompanied with a series of others, Kenzi adding a few here and there as she sat back down putting her heels back laughed along with him adding in soft comments that were heard well by the concerned man who hoped that all his cooky suggestions made her feel better, however the laughter that escaped blossom lips were stopped by a soft breath taken in by Aurora as she viewed a tall brunette move over to the man, looking down at her phone before turning to the tall man. " I was just chatting with this lovely lady" he spoke to the woman who had asked him why he wasn't in some preassigned location. She turned her head and body to the two women a spark raising in eyes brightening just slightly as she viewed the bright blonde only, before her eyes traveled to the smiling black haired woman next to her.

"Aurora?" the tone smothered the blonde's breath as she felt the name shift between pure ecstasy and seduction. She could feel herself wanting to hear her name be called by the woman over and over again, in long moans and groans. Just the thought brought a shiver up her spine as her imaginations ran with the feelings boiling in her chest, flickering images of the beauty beneath her, gasping for air, clutching onto her frame, begging for more and...

"yes?" She finally spoke her thoughts seeming to be the only enjoyable thing in the moment. "Are you alright?" She gave a weak smile at the woman's concern hoping to seem persuasive. "I'm fine now. Thank you" She turned to Diaval with the sweetest smile truly appreciating his effort which she had figured seconds after Philip scurried away. "Really, do buy Pepper spray" Maleficent turned to him her face moving in concern and intrigue, " Pepper spray? Long story?" Diaval assured her it wasn't and Aurora did as well.

Kenzi didn't speak much as she looked the woman up and down, she had to admit Maleficent was a hot tamale and the way Aurora looked at her with just lust was just too friend was the sweet kind and truly she had never seen the girl lust after anyone at all, it was always Kenzi who pointed out the cute guys and sexy girls but never had she been introduced to a new person by following flaming blue eyes.

The teacher seemed to be in a hurry so the blonde smiled goodbye hoping that her movement would allow the two teachers to get back to what ever they had planned. Maleficent didn't give much of a smile, which was predicated by the student, a sway of the lined indulgent lips were all she received for a goodbye.

"Hungry much?" Kenzi finally spoke following the now blushing blonde. "No" "Mmmph?" the response was one that rejected Aurora's opposition to the joke of her eating the woman alive once again. "I approve" Kenzi finally said her chin rising as they made their way to the parking lot. "You approve what?" Aurora asked clicking a button on her key that sounded the location of the silver cat. "I approve of you lusting after . She is sexy as hell and seems pretty chill. Plus that friend of hers, damn! I want a piece of his pie" 'Gross" Aurora thought only smiling as she got into the driver seat waiting for Kenzi to get on the passenger side. "She'll never go for me"

The ebony haired beauty turned to her friend with a disappointing look, she only brushed her hand against the sore cheeks before pinching them. "How about trying before giving up" Aurora started the car driving it out the parking lot quickly, "I guess I could" "YES! That's my sweet lemon 's about time to stick that little prick back into cow shit where he fucking came from." she spoke laying into the seat and mumbling some more insults which caused a smile to form on Aurora's hoped that her friends enthusiasm would help.


	3. Chapter 3

{Yeah i know you guys probably want to punch me in the stomach. It's okay. I've been really lame and haven't updated in the longest time so please forgive me. My friend has finally posted her story on and after I yelled at her for not posting it sooner, she stuck in my face the fact that I hadn't updated in forever. So yeah i kinda had to update. Anyways enjoy and yup leave a comment. I'll read it and most likely laugh if its funny and... that's it. I won't make any promises but I will tell you that updating will be on my schedule from now on.}

"Hay!" Kenzi spoke throwing a heavy black jacket over her best friends figure.

Aurora sighed out, taking a long moment before opening her closed eyes, the movement taking her from the dream land of Maleficent's bliss.

"What Kenz?" The blonde asked moving her legs from the stretched out position to the side of the coach. The Jacket fell to the carpeted floor as she moved the light blanket off her lap, her blonde locks tousled and curled.

" . With Dyson, Boo and all the other cool guys and gals." Aurora threw a light glare of annoyance to her best friend. The clock beamed ten and going out isn't exactly her forte. She looked at Kenzi noticing the outfit and beautifully emphasized face of bold plum lips and black lined eyes. The ebony haired beauty was already dressed in party ware, which consisted of black skinnies and some elaborate Victorian slash Gothic styled top.

"I'm not really in the partying mood"

Light grays rolled with Aurora's comment. Kenzi still couldn't stand the girl's reluctance to go anywhere other than school and super expensive parties, which she the blonde also hated too.

"Do you plan on sitting at home all night, like you have since school ended today?"

Aurora now looked at the T.V. Screen trying to distract herself from the busy body who sat next to her leaning back and putting her legs onto Aurora's thigh.

"COME ON blondie, you need to get out."

"No."

"Yes." Kenzi took the girl's arms moving it up and down in a jokingly annoying way. She continued until the blonde took her eyes from the T.V. Screen to sharp gray eyes, already planning their entire night out. "How about this, I'll pay for drinks, tickets, food, I'll even attempt to stay sober and drive us home..." "Okay, Okay." Aurora moved her arm from the loose hold giving a sweet smile before jokingly nudging her friend away.

She knew Kenzi only wanted the best for her like she always has. Aurora is the kind to spend the majority of her days getting lost in massive books of fantasy and poetry, spend the entire hours of her life moving through museums and old building even castles when she gets lucky. If it hadn't been for Elementary and Middle school, where children are forced to interact, she might have no friends, despite her vibrant personality.

"Alright, give me 20 minutes" she moped with humor hanging like fringes off her comment.

"No No, 20 is too long. I'll help." The black haired hyper machine rose moving her hand to Aurora's wrist and pulling the reluctant girl into her room.

After what seemed like simple seconds, Aurora and Kenzi made their way out. Despite Kenzi's encouragement of leather and purple lipstick, Aurora wore a plain black body-con dress and a white cardigan that hide all the curves beneath, just like Aurora liked. "I really don't understand why you are wearing that huge cardigan..." Kenzi spoke making her way, next to Aurora, out the home with house keys in her hand as she twirled them in a weak circle. The blonde pulled the front door open, taking the handbag by the door before exiting. Kenzi followed behind.

"I mean it's cute and all but you should show off those sexy curves." She finished locking the home with a key and simple turn.

Aurora walked ahead passing her besties car and moving to the one they both came from school in. She turned the engine and waited, turning the shinning yellow headlights on. Once her door was closed and Aurora was sure Kenzi was int he car not taking her sweet time to call all the other people about making it to the club.

"Dyson doesn't believe me." She stated putting on her seat belt once the cautious blonde told her to do it again and again, not getting the hint that by not responding means she didn't want to do it.

"Pain in the ass, It's just to the club not a fucking road trip."

"Okay but safety first. Especially when there are people like you going out tonight."

"Yahhh!" The girl laughed slapping her friends arm as the blonde pulled out the drive way. "They most likely have a designated driver like you."

"Can I say that's the reason you brought me along?" Aurora asked not minding either answer, she just needed something kind of communication to wake her from to soft daze she hadn't exactly rubbed from her eyes. "Of-course not sugar baby" The ebony haired dare devil spoke pulling out a flask of something strong. "I brought you along for the fun." She moved the metal bottle to her lips preparing herself for a expected night of fun.

Once at the club, the atmosphere did nothing to change the students mood. She was still tired, still uninterested, and in addition Aurora was certain a headache was beating at the back of her skull.

"Hay sunshine." Hale said moving next to the blonde who sat on a stool at the bar, a drink in one hand and signature hat. He had been dancing moments prior with Kenzi and spotted the luscious head blonde tresses across the room. "Hay." It wasn't much of a response but Aurora didn't have much else to say. "Not in the parting mood I see." His observation was on point.

"No. Not exactly."

"How about I buy you a drink then." He offered. Aurora smiled and prepared a answer to reject his offer, but her friend had already placed the order before the words could be spoken. "You really didn't have to." He shot her a nonchalant smile and moved the glass of something fruity and mild over to the beauty. "No problem Aurora." He moved his elbow from the bar top that he leaned it against and stood straight. After giving Aurora a light pat on the head, which she despised because of how much of a child it made her feel, he left turning his head only slightly to remind her to relax and have quote "More fun."

The night went on and Aurora did drink the cup of strawberry flavored beverage and a few other cups, that she bought with her own money, despite all the offers from strangers.

"Hay Baby!" Kenzi shouted throwing her body against the bar top as if it would give out on her. "Looks like someones having fun." Aurora said observing her beyond tipsy friend, who luckily, had more than one person watching over her. Kenzi had spent the majority of her night, talking with Boo and ignoring the woman's stiff girlfriend, and dancing as if the music was the only way to survive. Dyson did show up and speak with her but left once he had his clutches on a nice cute red head, who was more than willing to follow him.

On the other hand Aurora was dealing with constant strangers, men and women hitting on her, asking to buy her drinks, introducing themselves with incredibly abrasive language, and every now and then she would get the common sexual flirt which only made her want to bash her head into the thick wood top.

"Would you like to dance?" Aurora looked at her friend, narrowing bright blues to make sure the ebony haired party animal was serious. "What I'm serious." Kenzi said already knowing what Aurora was squinting her eyes slightly for.

"Okay, sure lets dance."

The blonde had spent the majority of her night at the bar and her company wasn't that nice, so a dance with her best friend was nothing short of a great request.

Once on the dance floor, the hypnotic beat of drums bounced around the room, moving from ears and traveling down spines and long arms.

She had to admit, the music and sway of her body only seemed to shed away the frustration and concentration she had moments prior.

One song passed, then the other, and then another one. And although Kenzi had taken a seat, the vibrant blonde stayed on the dance floor moving to the rhythm in her own space. The ebony haired woman only leaned back enjoying the sight of her friend actually have fun and not stressing over some dimwit like Philip.

Scanning through the room with sharp grays Kenzi rose a glass of something sweet that belonged to Aurora. "90 percent juice and 10 percent booze." She pat moving the cup back to the table. She sighed a tired exhale and continued skimming the room, a process which was halted when her attention was caught by the starling brunette inches from her friend.

"Awwwww" she narrowed her eyes, the woman's figure being pulled closer by the clumsy blonde who most likely had no clue who she was touching . "Hot tamale." Kenzi's smile grew viewing the taller woman not mind the contact.

"So our little English teacher likes to party." Kenzi decided to intervene for fun. Taking a gulp of the fruity drink she jumped off her seat and moved back onto the dance floor, the devious smile widening. It was time to egg her shy friend on, even though Aurora had no idea that the brunette stranger was her crush Kenzi knew that she would be thanked later on.

Aurora leaned in closer, she had no idea why she was so attracted to this stranger but she knew that for some reason she needed to get closer. As she continued to move in she allowed her hands to touch the pale lower arms, the stranger not minding the contact. With a bump on the back she was pushed into the figure. Her body pressing against the tall and slender frame.

"Awww sorry" Aurora spoke softly into the woman's hair, the dance floor was growing increasingly tight. "It's no problem" The voice was muffled in the loud music, and Aurora could hardly make out some words.

Their figures were now pressed together, Aurora's chest against the brunettes back, her hips against round bottoms, her hands wanting to touch.

She moved in closer allowing her head to rest softly on the woman's shoulder, taking in the faint smell of rich wood and floral.

"You smell amazing." The usually high, soft voice spoke hoarse into the woman's hair. " You think so?" The voice replied, not turning around but moving her hand to hold onto Aurora's moving it around her waist.

The blonde paused for a moment, the action seeming too brave and she on the other hand was feeling to comfortable.

The music continued to blast and although the beat was loud and fast paced, the two remained close in a trance that appeared as a transportation to another location. The blonde now craved to turn the figure around just... She wasn't sure what she would do but she did want to see the warm figure next to her.

Within a matter of seconds her wish came true, the figure started to turn around. Vibrant blues caught instantly, before the woman was even fully facing her, the bit soft white neck decorated in a pickle of a light freckles and angular chin.

" " She screamed in her head turning around quickly, not even waiting for the woman to show her face. Aurora was already 120 % sure that the woman was her teacher.

The blonde nearly ran as she covered the large cardigan over her head, scurrying to the exit while garbing the arm of her best friends shirt and pulling her along.

"What! What? " Kenzi asked as she followed nearly running after the heavy breathing blonde.

When they reached the safety of the night sky Aurora let go of her friend. And the thoughts of panic running through her head all burst from her mouth in a bubble of nonsense.

"Wow wow, princess" Kenzi slurred only slightly trying to give her full attention to the blonde taking in deep gulps of the crisp clean air. "Speak slowly."

"That woman was ."

"Okay?"

"Kenz's she's my... Augggh thank god she didn't see me. If she did i would..." Aurora ran her head through blonde locks her breathing calmed. "Lets just go."

"Wait, what's so wrong about you two." Kenzi asked following behind the panicked girl who searched for her car. "Because..." Aurora turned abruptly the tall friend stopping her steps and nearly tipping over, due to her intoxicated state. "She's my ELA teacher, I mean fuck! How much of a idiot can I be." Aurora turned back clicking the button and hearing her car beep.

"I don't see the big deal here." Kenzi followed behind moving to the passenger door.

"Lets just get you home." Aurora smiled at the now hiccuping girl who's actions only made her laugh.

"No, I'm serious Rora. There nothing wrong with it."

"Maybe." Aurora said closing the driver door and waiting for the skinny girl to get in the seat completely. Once all her friends limbs were in the vehicle Aurora leaned over and closed the passenger door, locking it and buckling Kenzi's seat belt.

"But then again you must have forgotten that I am a total coward."

Receiving a annoyed groan from her friend Aurora smiled once more, driving out out of the parking lot and to Kenzi's home.

"I knew I shouldn't have had so much to drink." Kenzi groaned rubbing her temples as she moved through the halls. Aurora walked next to her, biting the tip of her thumb, silent and thinking. "You okay lemon square?" The tall girl looked to her side at the occupied blonde, lost in her thought. "Seriously school is almost over and gosh it wasn't that serious."

"I know." Aurora smiled moving her hand to the side. "I just can't get over how sexy she was." Kenzi looked to her, a huge smile on formed on her face before she blurted out laughing. Aurora smiled in response dragging the girl who hunched over and held her stomach laughing. "Oh come on it's not that funny."

"It so is." Kenzi lifted her body up reaching her class room. "My little flower is becoming so feisty." Aurora jokingly glared at the gray eyed joker. "And what gave you the idea that I was a flower." "Oooooh" her friend laughed sliding into the room once she pushed her friend to head to class.

"I seriously don't know how you keep getting me to walk you to class." Aurora spoke loudly as she walked from the classroom door. "Because I'm smooth like that!" Kenzi replied back. Aurora only smiled in reply.

The blonde reached the class room earlier than she expected. Aurora pushed the door open, entering the large room that beamed a bright white.

"Hello ." A soothing voice interrupted her observation.

Aurora turned to look in the direction her eyes meeting a sitting brunette, green orbs looking at her. " !" She spoke loudly her voice causing the teacher to raise a brow. The girl's surprise didn't just end at the random screaming but also the dropping of her books. "Shit!" she cursed quietly moving to the floor to gather her stuff.

Maleficent gave a soft laugh at the clumsy girl, the view was adorable but she couldn't just sit there. She got up from her chair moving over to the student.

Aurora jerked back seeing the black heels and long legs. She moved her gaze back to the floor as her eyes threatened to move even higher. "Here let me help you." The teacher spoke kneeling and picking up some loose papers. With the swift movement Aurora's nose caught the scent of a familiar perfume. It was the same scent from the night before.

In a instant the moments flushed back, her hands against the woman's waist, Maleficent pulling her in, the way a small nose nuzzled their way into thick mahogany locks, everything came back like a flash flood. Her cheeks heated a vibrant blush.

"Here you are." The woman's husky tone spoke while long fingers held a stack of papers, holding it out.

Aurora looked into her eyes for a split second, then back down, and up again since her mind so desperately desired to look into those vibrant eyes again. Her beating heart raced, bouncing off her sternum as she struggled to do anything. "Miss. Rose?" Aurora snapped in moment looking at the thick crimson lips that spoke her dreaded last name. Aurora slide her hand over the paper, her fingers brushing cold ones decorated in a deep plum.

"Thank you... ." She gave a momentary smile watching the teacher lift her body up. Aurora took her the rest of her work and moved to her seat, looking around the room to find something that could distract her from the beauty at the front desk.

"If you drop any more things just let me know." spoke with a smile, humor evident in her words. The blonde blushed even harder as she viewed the teachers slight smile.

"I will."

"How cute" Maleficent thought as she viewed the blushing blonde who pulled strands of gold behind her ears. "She is a strange one."


End file.
